


Just a deal

by Vivke



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mentions of past prostitution, Rough Sex, Sex for Favors, a bit of fantasizing on Fei's part. obviously, angst+smut, i guess, just little hints but it's there I promise, porn with some feelings, well it is, yes even on Fei's part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivke/pseuds/Vivke
Summary: Feilong's POV during the deal with Mikhail.





	Just a deal

Feilong silently followed Mikhail to his suite, other than the Russian staring at him from time to time in the elevator there was no interaction between them. The room was luxurious, but Feilong didn't waste time to look around, after all this was just a deal which should have been executed fast. He stood next to the bed and began stripping, but Mikhail made no contact so far and was standing still behind him. Was he hesitating, did he change his mind?   
Feilong looked back at the other man, and he saw some kind of concern on his face.  
Before he could fully decipher the expression, not that it mattered in the first place what Mikhail felt, the Russian approached and suddenly embraced him from behind, then sighed audibly next to his ear.

"Will you go this far for Asami's sake?"

  
A hand softly turned Feilong's face to the side. The gesture was uncomfortable to say the least, it was too intimate for their current situation and almost made him pull away.

To Mikhail's question his thoughts turned overly defensive. _It is not Asami's sake, it is his sake, he is also involved he was also attacked it has nothing to do with_...in the end not even sure who to convince, himself or Mikhail.

"My...My actions are for my benefit only", he felt his heart beating faster. Even he could hear how unconvincing his voice was. His further thoughts were interrupted as he was suddenly turned around and pushed onto the bed.

"You should be more honest. Ahh or do you want me to make you more honest?", a menacing look spread on the Russian's face as he pinned Feilong to the bed.

Mikhail saw right through him, but even that did not matter. What Mikhail felt or thought did not matter as long as he did his own part in their deal.  
This was just business, an exchange nothing else, just like in the past under his brother rule, just like Mikhail in the end was no different than the others who wanted to disrespect and use Feilong for their own needs.

Mikhail covered his neck with soft kisses then trailed down all the way to his groin, once he freed Feilong from his clothes he took his slightly erect member into his hand, pulled at it lightly, then engulfed him with his mouth fully.  Feilong couldn't restrain himself from groaning loudly, the hotness and the noticable experience of the Russian's mouth was maddening.  
As Feilong squeezed his eyes shut, he suddenly saw another man giving him pleasure, in his imagination the golden eyes were locked with his, as a strong hand was tightening around his shaft, Feilong tried to stifle his moans, but it was futile.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted this."

The Russian's voice brought him back to reality. Feilong reluctantly opened his eyes, and realized that Mikhail got rid of his clothes and was already lubing his fingers with much satisfaction on his face.  
Despite Feilong feeling aroused, he wanted it to end shortly and Mikhail's eagerness and passion might have just played right into this.  
He opened his legs invitingly, the lust on Mikhail's face was clear as blue eyes settled onto Feilong's groin then lower at his opening. The Russian did not waste time, after all inciting him was not a difficult task, he grabbed Feilong's leg and pushed it towards his chest, while he thrusted a wet finger inside him impatiently. The position was humiliating in itself, but any rational thought was silenced as Mikhail added another digit without any time to adjust, just to scissor them and thrust inside him faster, meanwhile he leaned back down to intensely suck on his now obvious erection. Feilong groaned loudly from the too much stimulation. The wet sounds of Mikhail pleasuring him, Mikhail's heavy breathing in between when he let go to kiss and lick his thighs or balls started to get him over the edge. The Chinese had to push at the blonde locks to make him stop. He wanted to deal with this fast, but if he came without satisfying Mikhail, the Russian would just demand even more.

"What, you almost came just from this? I know, I am too good." he said playfully.

The proud smile spread on his face was irritating, nothing else. As Feilong focused more on his expression he noticed Mikhail's lips were slightly swollen and red, and his pupils were fully blown - at least he was a very arousing sight.

"Don't flatter yourself." he managed to say between pants. In this situation it was basically pointless for him to keep clinging to his dignity yet he continued to do so.

"How about you lay back now." it came out almost as a command but Mikhail did not seem to mind, since he licked his lips with anticipation and looked at Feilong with a lewd expression.

"As you wish."

The Russian instantly moved back and layed down on the bed.   
The scene summoned certain memories in Feilong's mind he rather wished to forget. Even in the past when Yan forced him to sleep with other men, Feilong wanted to maintain as much control as he could, and this position made that possible, but not everyone was as compliant as Mikhail was now.

Feilong took the tube that was left  on the bed and squeezed a great amount to lube Mikhail's erection. The Russian was above average, so Feilong made sure he was properly prepared, all the while blue eyes filled with lust were staring at him distractingly but he managed to ignore them.  
When he was done, Mikhail was panting loudly to Feilong's delight, at least he was not the only one losing it.  
The younger man then climbed fully on Mikhail, kneeling on either side of his body, and when he was in the right position he slowly lowered himself. The moment Mikhail entered him, both of them groaned at the same time. Feilong then closed his eyes tightly as he tried to relax his muscles, and didn't stop until he was stitting on the other's lap entirely. A hand then pulled at his thigh, as if it was possible to get him any any closer, and judging by the sounds. the Russian was pretty much overwhelmed by the sensation. He growled once he was buried entirely into the lean tight body of Feilong.  
Feilong kept his head down as he started to shift slowly, the muscles on his thighs were well defined each time he lowered himself. The stretch was mainly uncomfortable at first, but then he found the right position that gave him a small dose of pleasure every time he moved, so he hastened his pace.

As his eyes were tightly closed, and his hands found support on the hard muscled chest under him, his imagination again displayed him a picture of another man with golden eyes framed by dark brown hair, passion and satisfaction visible on his sharp features.

Pure joy ran through Feilong's body, he felt his member getting even harder, standing upright to his stomach. But Mikhail's lustful voice once again pulled him back into reality.

"What a view. Don't turn away, face me." 

Feilong didn't react, he wanted this to continue in his own terms, but obviously Mikhail did not care about that, as a hand suddenly grabbed him by the chin and forced him to look the Russian in the eye. Feilong felt humiliated even more so now, the feeling of the past returned once again, just with this one gesture. The need to control Feilong during the act was the characteristic of the men he had to have sex with.

He would have loved to slap away Mikhail's hand, as he felt anger suddenly flooding his senses, but a deal was a deal, and he offered himself fully.

The Russian then, obviously dissatisfied with his reaction, grabbed him by the arm, and yanked him off from his lap with little care. Feilong suddenly found himself in a vulnerable position, laying face down on the bed, with Mikhail instantly seizing him and lifting his hips from behind with a hard grip, then spreading his legs wide open by kneeling in between them. It was a position one can hardly flee from. His anger quickly turned into doubt and insecurity.

"Our... our agreement. Don't forget it, Mikhail. Or I will kill you." he sounded anything but threatening, still he truly meant every word.

"I know", Mikhail said firmly, before thrusting back into him hard. It was a lot faster and a lot rougher right from the start. The strong hands on his hips kept Feilong in place as the Russian unrelentingly thrusted into him, the intensity made it impossible to stifle his moans any longer, his voice filled the room along with Mikhail's groans and the animalistic sounds of sex. He grabbed at the sheets as a last support.

Soon all the pleasure Feilong felt was almost overcome by the sharp pain every time Mikhail buried himself roughly into him, but It was only when he heard himself hissing in displeasure, that Mikhail finally slowed down to a more bearable pace, still the intensity of the thrusts did not get any lesser.

Once Mikhail adjusted his movements, despite it still being rough, Feilong felt the tension once again building up inside him, but he denied himself the satisfaction of touching himself because he found it shameful that he clearly enjoyed it. As if Mikhail was reading his mind he reached down between his legs and started to jerk his member with equally hard strokes to his thrusting.

It didn't take long after that for Feilong to finally lose it. Among loud moans he came into Mikhail's hand and onto his stomach, he felt his body twitch with each wave of pleasure, causing him to tighten rhythmically around the hardness of the other man. He heard Mikhail groaning even louder at the feeling. Then he instinctively tried to lay down on the bed and close his legs, but Mikhail prevented both as he pulled him back onto his groin now with two hands and still spread him wide with his knees. Feilong hissed again as Mikhail's thrusting became erratic, his body was even more sensitive now after the climax. He placed his head on the bed to catch his breath and wait for the other to finish. The grip on him suddenly tightened even more and the Russian buried himself as deep as he could when he finally came with a loud groan. Then the heavy body of Mikhail basically crashed onto him, and spread him on the bed fully. 

He wished to get up fast, the deal was done, there was nothing else that should have happened between them, and he never liked forced intimate moments, but he needed to gather his strength for a bit. Mikhail was panting loudly into his ear, and buried his face into Feilong's hair which should have not felt good at all. 

He tried to move, just to prompt Mikhail to finally pull away and give him some space and thankfully the Russian seemed to understand, so he pulled out and rolled off from him with a sigh.

Then the moment Feilong was sure he could stand up, he went to the bathroom to clean himself.

He took a throughout shower to wash away all the physical remains of their encounter, but the memory of it could be never forgotten. He once promised himself he would never use his body again like this, but it seemed he couldn't stay true to it. Self-disgust and detested memories that he failed to bury long time ago suddenly invaded his mind, and made him shiver. As he stepped out of the shower, he reassured himself this was his decision, and his goal, to eliminate the threat the rebels caused, was more important than anything.

 Now he just had to wait for Mikhail to deliver his part of the deal. After all, he was the one responsible for stealing the goods that caused Asami getting targeted, so it was only fair that he was the one who had to fix it as well.

Hopefully he would not die during it.

Not that Feilong cared. At all.

After he exited the bathroom he saw Mikhail sleeping soundlessly, the blanket tangled between his legs, hardly covering his toned body. He seemed peaceful, and vulnerable, not exactly matching with his image as Russian mafia leader and ex-soldier. Only the scars on his back suggested that he must have had a hard life, he probably got them as a soldier, but Feilong never asked, and he didn't even see it too closely, not even now. He glanced over Mikhail's sleeping form once again, then he went to his clothes and started to dress up. He should have not wasted more time here.

When he was putting on his jacket and heading towards the door, he heard Mikhail's voice from the bed:

"Are you leaving already?"

He looked back at the Russian, who was already smiling at him.

"We are done here", he said rather firmly,  then left the room. Their deal was done, it was now Mikhail's turn to deliver.

**Author's Note:**

> After Cirilla9 so greatly captured Mikhail's thoughts during their encounter, I thought I should write one about Feilong. Now finally I got around to do it. Thank you for the inspiration!


End file.
